Rachel's Birthday
by EpicStories786
Summary: Rachel feels that her sex life with Mike isn't as good as it was and with the help of Donna, Rachel will experience the best sex of her life...on her birthday.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I decided to write a M rated romance on Mike and Rachel. There's aren't enough!  
I saw the concept on another fanfiction so this is loosely based on this.  
It's based in my own universe, check out my other dark fanfiction The Game**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Mike was making love to Rachel on her bed. The pretty paralegal was meeting his movements unenthusiastically as he finally came down from his own release.

He was kissing her sweetly before he rolled off. His hands cupped her face and he was surprised she looked uncomfortable.

"Did I hurt you darling?" He whispered.

"No, it's fine." She said shifting slightly.

"You didn't come." He wheezed, feeling upset.

"Not really but it's okay. It was fine." She told him.

"It wasn't good?" He asked.

"It was good." She guaranteed him. Her voice sounding like a robot.

Mike was still breathing hard as his girlfriend settled herself in bed. He could tell she hadn't enjoyed the sex as much as he had. It had been a problem for the past few times together.

"Was it something I did?" He asked. Still unable to believe she hadn't climaxed when she always had before.

"No, it's fine." She said again.

"Maybe you should talk to your doctor. Your having problems get aroused". He said.

"I'm not having trouble getting aroused, Mike." She said emontionlessly.

"So it _is_ me." He bit back quickly.

"No." She said feeling defensive.

"So what is it?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. Goodnight Mike." She said wishing this conversation was over.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." Mike sighed kissing her neck as she rolled away from him.

* * *

"You and Zoe ever had this problem?" Mike asked Harvey.

"Not really Mike." Harvey said.

"We were always really good sex wise. I don't think I'm doing anything different." Mike said sipping his coffee.

"Maybe that's the problem." Harvey said.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Asked Mike.

"Maybe an old-fashioned date night. Take her out like you used to Harvey said.

"So you're saying organise a date night?"

"Couldn't hurt. Change things up a little. Right now she's probably frustrated. Take her out and romance her. Make her feel desired again. Now hurry up and photocopy this." Harvey said handing over Mike a piece of paper.

"Is this the Jimmy Liotta case?" Asked Mike.

"Yeah. Now I need you to come to my office. We're going to finish this off once and for all." Harvey said smiling before walking off and singing New York by Frank Sinatra.

* * *

"You look _horrible_." Donna said examining Rachel's fingernails when she came towards her.

Rachel threw her friend a hard look before giving out an unsatisfying mumble.

"Try staying up with a to bad boring sex with Mike." Rachel said.

"Awww sweetie he's just a kid. It's not his fault he's not….experienced." Donna said.

"It's nothing to do with experience it's just I need to feel pleasured when I need to after a long day at work." Rachel said almost lecturing Donna.

"Let's take a spa day. Just you and me." Donna suggested.

"All I want to do is sleep." Rachel said thinking about her nice comfy bed.

"You can sleep anytime. Think how happy your Mikey will be once he sees you have started... looking like yourself again." Donna said struggling to find the right words.

"I don't know." Rachel said.

"Okay I tried to be nice with you but know I have to be mean….If Ryan Gosling were to come in here and see you, he wouldn't want to date you." Donna said. Rachel gasped.

"Oh dare you say that." Rachel said.

"I had to. Imagine Ryan ignoring you all because you don't look like the Rachel he was told about from Donna." Donna said.

"Okay I'll go." Rachel said.

"Excellent. Donna gets what Donna wants. Muhahaha." Donna said giving a fake evil laugh.

"You told me your mike really liked that. Why not do that again? Maybe get a facial and your hair done?" The red-head woman.

Mike came out of Harvey's office with a smile on his face and saw Rachel talking to Donna. He walked over to the two women.

"Donna." He said approaching her desk.

"Mike." She huffed briskly as she got up hearing the sound of her high heels clicking.

"So what were you two ladies talking about?" Asked Mike.

"Nothing Mike." Rachel said.

"Are you sure darling I mean there's always something to say when it comes to Donna." Mike said kissing Rachel on the cheek.

"It's nothing Mike. We were just talking about…"

"Ryan Gosling. Did you know Rachel wants a baby with him." Donna said smiling interrupting Rachel. Rachel gave the woman a hard stare.

"Erm no." Mike said.

"Hahahaha. Donna that's a funny joke. Too bad that's not true." Rachel said laughing and eyeballing Donna to be quiet.

"Oh she was really into it. He was talking about his sexy voice, hair and everything. He even calls him Perfection." Donna said.

"This is getting awkward." Mike said.

"Donna, you come up with the funniest stories. Why don't we talk about this another time." Rachel mumbled to Donna.

"But Rachel. You even told me how you wanting him to tie you up like Christian Grey and be kinky with-"

"Okay I'm out." Mike said walking off.

"What the hell was that?!" Rachel said glaring at Donna.

"That my girl, is how you get your boyfriend to walk away." Donna said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here's an update that some of you requested :)  
Remember to Review...Reviews = confidence**__**  
**__**confidence breeds success! :D**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Suits! :'(**_

* * *

"You'll feel a lot better once we have our day out. You must feel depressed looking like this." Donna was saying as the leggy woman and the paralegal exited the cab.

Rachel caught her own reflection in the mirror and had to concede that her friend was right. The paralegal didn't look like her old self. Her face was worn and her hair was lank and dull. She wore too big clothes and just hadn't taken the time with her appearance that she used to.

"I'm not depressed. Just dedicated to my work." Rachel said lying.

"Well you can still be a workaholic and look good. There are no excuses for this." Donna said plucking at Rachel's favourite T-shirt. A shirt that was old and faded and stretched out of shape.

"We need to buy new clothes." Donna added.

"I don't need new clothes." Rachel said.

"Yes, you do. How can you feel good if you don't look good?" Donna snapped.

Rachel said nothing with her mind racing back and forth about Mike. She just hadn't been in the moment with him. It wasn't anything he did, it's just she couldn't get in the mood as easily as she used to.

* * *

"Full body waxing... facial... mud wrap. I also think a new haircut and maybe some highlights... definitely makeup." Donna commanded the attendant like a colonel.

Very quickly, the paralegal was stripped and heard the painful ripping of the waxing. She gritted her teeth as she was now removed of all hair. The cool air hit her body and she was glad for the robe the attendant gave her.

* * *

The facial was nice Rachel thought. A pleasant attendant used aroma therapy to relax her before giving her massage and wrapping her face in a hot cleaning cream.

"Donna?" Rachel asked Donna.

"What?" Donna said crankily from her green face mask.

"Have you ever had trouble...I mean...when you and Benjamin the IT guy are... together?" Rachel asked.

"That man is nothing but trouble. I hid that laptop of his and he just went and bought another one. He never takes into account that I'm the one who has to be seen with him." Donna said.

"No, that's not what I meant." Rachel said.

"You and Mike aren't fighting are you?" Donna asked.

"Not really. Just when were together... I can't seem to get into it." Rachel said feeling like a silly teenager..

"You need to get naughty. You have your own part in making love. You have a role to play as well." She said simply.

"What should I do?" Rachel asked.

"Well, when the thrill started to go with Benjamin, we played tie up and spanking games with each other." Donna offered.

"Oh." Rachel said feeling nauseated.

"Benjamin may not look like that kind of person but never judge a book by it's cover darling. But I doubt your Mike would be any good at that." Donna sipping some coke through a straw.

"You can always do a little role-playing." She offered.

"Not what I had in mind." Rachel sighed.

"Fine, but if you're not having orgasms, don't call me in the middle of the night. Donna needs her beauty sleep."

"I wouldn't even think about it." Rachel said.

* * *

Rachel let the hair dresser talk her into a long wavy hairstyle.

"Make up!" Donna shouted.

The make up artist didn't ask Rachel's permission before she started applying heavy shades of dark eye liner and shadow.

"Make her look more sophisticated. Darker!" Donna instructed as she had her own nails painted neon pink and green.

When her makeup was done, Rachel gasped in horror. She didn't recognize this person in front of her. Her eyes looked bigger and brighter. The dark lipstick made her lips look fuller and her skin looked shockingly good and brighter.

"Much better." Donna said. "

* * *

"Donna, no way!." Rachel laughed.

"Why not? Look, it comes with edible nipple covers!"?" Donna said feeling insulted.

"No." Rachel hissed flushing red as she looked over more conservative slips and gowns.

"There is nothing wrong with acting a little naughty with your boyfriend. And get away from those granny gowns. I bet you have thousands of them at home!" Donna scolded.

"Well, I'm not wearing that!" Rachel huffed looking at the zebra print two piece Donna was holding up.

"This isn't for _you_. It's for me. I'm dressing like a zebra and Benjamin is going to hunt me!" She growled.

"I'm not sure about this." Rachel said looking at her reflection in the mirror. With the dark makeup and heavy eyeliner, the black see through nightie made her look like someone else entirely. Donna had sworn that it would be better without panties and bra but a sales woman was kind enough to bring nude colored underwear.

"It looks fabulous." Donna said as she looked appraising over the paralegal.

Rachel had forgotten how much the waxing made her delicate parts feel so much more exposed. The silky underwear made her squirm as she tried to find comfort.

"We'll take it." Donna said to the hopeful sales woman.

* * *

Even though Rachel had plenty of clothes at home, Donna insisted on shopping for new ones. Rachel was happy that she could fit into her old size with ease again.

"During dinner, take your panties off at the table, so no one can see, and put them in Mike's pocket." Donna told her as they caught a cab home. "He'll love it."

"No, I'm not doing that!" Rachel barked as her body flushed red.

* * *

When Donna and Rachel went to Rachel's apartment they saw that Mike was watching the soccer game. He hadn't noticed the paralegal right away as he strolled into the bedroom. He was so used to seeing her, he just took for granted she was the same as always.

"Mike?" She asked. Her voice small and timid. Rachel said when Mike came out of the bathroom.

The Point Man turned and had to look twice at the woman there. She was his girlfriend, yet she wasn't. Her makeup was darker and more professional than he was used to. She looked like a movie star from the forties. Her hair strait and wrapped elegantly away from her face. Her black dress cut low on her body that caused his breathing to stop for a moment.

"You... you had a nice time out with Donna?" He asked as she looked worriedly at him.

"She wanted me to get ready for my birthday dinner." Rachel explained.

"I see." Mike said feeling his mouth grow dry.


	3. Chapter 3

"I guess this means you like the new look." Rachel giggled as her boyfriend's breath hungrily nipped her neck. She tried not to mess up her lipstick as her teeth wanted to bite her lip.

"I like it." He murmured into her ear.

"Mike." She said with Mike's strong hands taking possession of her breasts.

"_Mike_." She said forcefully pushing him away. "You have to get dressed. Remember?" You're taking me out tonight." She said.

He looked so angry. Her dress, her hair and makeup made her feel oddly powerful. Like a seductress who could tease and torment a man.

"No, we can stay home." He whispered.

"No. You need to get dressed. We're going out." She told him forcefully. "Go get dressed." She said soothingly. "Go on."

Mike turned away from her. She looked so different, and yet, she was his girlfriend. She was in a stunning black dress with thin straps holding it up and a plunging neckline that showed the curves of her breasts in a way he was scared have other people see.

He went into his closet and looked over the tuxedos he owned. Black coat with a bow tie. Bow ties are cool. Swiftly placing on the cuff links Harvey had got him for his birthday a few months back. He tried to push the thought out of his mind how appealing the woman in his bedroom looked just now.

'_She's mine_. _She's all for me_.' He thought greedily.

He felt giddy with excitement. As he finished dressing, he took out a heavy, wooden box from underneath his bed inside a small suitcase. It looked like an old-fashioned cigar box, only smaller. Inside was lined in soft black velvet and tucked safely inside that, was Rachel's birthday present.

* * *

Rachel had to remind herself to breathe as she smoothed out her dress. Her panties were uncomfortable and she couldn't decide if they were too big or too small. They kept slipping and sliding off her hips and annoying her. She wasn't used to these barely there things Donna insisted she wear.

"I was going to save this for dinner. But I think, I want to see it on you now." He said moving behind her and kissing her bare shoulder.

She looked up at her own reflection in her vanity and saw her handsome boyfriend. She was happy to see that she looked like she belonged with him now.

"What's this?" She asked smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Open it." He ordered as his hands went to her shoulders. His lips in her hair.

She felt nervous about opening what must be her birthday gift. Mike always took his time when choosing gifts and they were always unique and special. He denied her nothing, but when he gave her something without asking, it was truly special.

"Oh my God." Rachel whispered as the black velvet made her eyes go to the stunning necklace resting there.

Diamonds. Not very large but brilliant none the less. They were set in a linking chain. None of them more pronounced than the other.

"Mike." She said running a hand over what must have been millions of dollars worth of gems.

"You don't like it?" He asked.

"Mike, it's too much." She said feeling dizzy.

"No it's not." He told her curtly. He pulled the necklace rudely from the velvet bedding and his warm hands were on her neck.

Rachel found if difficult to breath as her boyfriend nimbly clasped the back. The necklace sat beautifully on her neck. It went perfectly with her black dress. Only the flash of the diamonds as they hit the light, the weight of it, let her know the necklace was not just any piece of jewelry.

"It's t-too much." She said putting her hand over it.

"Do you like it?" He asked kissing her neck again.

"I love it." She whispered. Mike's hands were on her leg. Wanting to travel up her dress as he was kissing he neck.

"You look so beautiful. Let's go to bed." Mike said whispering in her ear.

"No. You have to take me out. You need to behave yourself." Rachel whispered back.

"No." Mike whined almost childlike. A child not getting what he wanted. Rachel kissed him carefully and then abandoned him. Leaving the poor man sitting there, his body starving for her.

"Come on, Mike." She said pulling on a blood-red wrap. Covering the pale skin and expensive necklace. The associate was breathing hard as he looked over his girlfriend. She only faintly resembled the pretty lady who met him at the door each evening.

'Is it considered cheating to want this woman?' Mike thought as he wanted to pull this strange beauty onto the bed he shared with his wife and ravish her.

"Mike." Rachel the seductress said. Her voice commanding as he found himself standing to do just that. His need hurting and wanting to take control.

"It's time to go." She said breaking his control and making it hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel was enjoying her game too much. Her poor boyfriend looked uncomfortable. He had shifted in his seat twice now. His eyes, distracted. His body tense. The way he shifted in his seat, always looking for a more comfortable spot.

She had to admit that she was feeling strangely excited herself. Perhaps it was the dress, the makeup, the hair style or the fresh waxing. She felt oddly strong and powerful. Like she was almost someone else. Rather then fight it, she ran with it.

Mike was moving his head away from her fingers as they tickled his ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" Rachel whispered.

"Just a little hard to drive with you doing that." Mike said trying to concentrate on the traffic as it started to rain.

"Sorry." Rachel said in a voice that said she wasn't sorry at all. Her lips curling into a cat like smile.

"Let's just get to the restaurant and eat... then we can go home." Mike grumbled. He wondered how he would make it through dinner without touching her. He shook his head, freeing himself of those thoughts.

"Alright." Rachel said smoothing her dress down. Noticing how her boyfriend's eyes kept darting to her plunging neckline. A car honked rudely at them as Mike's attention was snapped back to the road.

* * *

Mike was thankful she had pulled the ruby colored wrap over her shoulders. Her body was too revealing in that dress for his taste. He knew what other men would think when they saw her.

The doorman nodding at the handsome couple as the strange beauty let they wrap fall off her shoulders, revealing the back of her dress which was noting more then her skin. He wanted to pull this creature back to bed with him and take her. Instead, he had to wait and suffer.

The restaurant was amazing. Rachel's eyes were drawn upward to a heavily decorated ceiling and it's sparkling chandeliers as a small orchestra played string instruments on stage. Their soft, gentle music perfectly suiting the elegant atmosphere. They were guided by the host to a more exclusive dining area. Rachel keeping her hands locked on her husband's arm as he gallantly guided her to their table.

She noticed with pleasure that the other women in the restaurant were looking at this handsome man who was with her. A man so dashing in his finery that they were surly seething with jealousy that he was taken. That he proudly wore a gold wedding band on his left finger. That he had given _her_ a ridiculously expensive necklace that glittered around her neck.

The paralegal sat a little straighter at all these thoughts as the associate took his seat close to her. They were in a cozy booth with an impressive view of the stage and almost tucked out of sight.

"This place is amazing." Rachel breathed.

"I've been meaning to take you here for weeks now." He said in a whisper as he looked over her. His eyes leering at the well of cleavage her black dress presented. Her skin, as smooth as cream showing off too much skin with only thin straps keeping the dress up.

The waiter interrupted Mike's thoughts with his offensive invasion. He jubilantly told them of the specials as Mike gave him a scowl.

"The house special will be fine." Mike grumbled and he was sure their waiter was looking at his girlfriend. Sure that all the men here were gazing at her and thinking about what they wanted to do to her.

"White wine." Mike snapped as the waiter tried to present them with the wine list.

* * *

_**A moment later**_

"Thank you, for tonight." Rachel said leaning closer to her boyfriend. Their heads conspiratorially close as their words were nothing more then whispers.

She squirmed in her seat. The panties she had chosen to wear tonight had been a mistake. They shifted uncomfortably on her and didn't want to stay in one place.

She was suddenly seized with an insane idea. An idea that, once it took hold in her mind, wouldn't be ignored. She was filled with a giddy braveness as they watched another couple arguing loudly in the table in front of them. The woman, in her hurried accent calling her lover a coward. The whole spectacle making very interesting entertainment for them.

Shifting slightly, she pushed her panties down with her hands over her dress. The thin, lacy fabric sliding easily down with little effort. Mike was so busy watching the bickering couple, he didn't seem to notice her careful, purposeful movements.

She felt the lacy fabric slip off her knees and fall down to her ankles. The table blocked them from view of the other dinners. Pretending to retrieve her napkin, she leaned down slightly, her feet kicking up to meet her fingers. Before Mike noticed, her black lacy panties were in her hands. They were so small and insignificant, she could easily hide them.

The couple was still fighting and drawing the attention of restaurant. Mike's arm was around her shoulders as if to protect her from the scene. The feel of the dress without underwear on was oddly liberating and erotic. She could feel the air much better on her freshly waxed skin. Her sex prickling at the feel of being so exposed, and in public to.

She felt her boyfriend's hand on her bare shoulder and made sure he noticed when she slipped her panties into her coat pocket.

* * *

Mike had been watching the fighting couple and thanked God, Rachel wasn't like that woman who was shouting at her lover.

He wasn't sure what she was doing when her small hands fished into his pocket. Looking for something or placing something in them. He turned his attention to her out of curiosity. Her big, heavily darkened eyes looking back at him teasingly.

He almost didn't see it. Almost missed the black lace sticking out of his jacket pocket. He knew right away what they were as his girlfriend tucked them into his pocket.

"They were uncomfortable." She said innocently.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike felt his face burn. His girlfriend's underwear was tucked into his jacket pocket. She was casually sipping the white wine the waiter brought as if she hadn't done anything.

Mike had to shift in his seat again. She was sitting there, so close yet miles away from a well deserved ravishing, and he could do nothing. The restaurant was too crowded, too many people would see. He could always asked for the check and take her home now. Would he even make it to the car?

He shifted in his seat again as he caught that cat-like little grin flight over her face.

"Think this is funny?" He asked.

"Very." She said.

"Well, we'll see who's laughing when I get you home." He angrily whispered.

She looked unafraid at his threat. She shrugged and her hand casually dropped off the table and landed "accidentally" on his growing hardness.

Mike jumped slightly at the contact. His girlfriend's knowledgeable hand roaming up his shaft. His member protected by his clothing, and their actions hidden from view by the table-cloth.

"Rachel." He said angrily as his hand cupped hers. He allowed her hand to explore and liberate him. He wanted to pull her off this reclusive booth and lay her on the pristine table, spread her legs and take her.

He steeled himself and tried to push her hand off him. She wasn't even looking at him as her hand moved around his shaft. Applying pressure that made the associate shift in his seat again. His eyes worriedly looking at the other patrons. Wondering if they were betraying any hint about what they were doing.

Slowly, the associate back in his seat. The privet booth allowing them to be closer than at a normal table, and allowed his girlfriend's torments. Allowed her hand to run up and down his member that was still trapped in his pants. Both of them kept their eyes on something, anything, else as her hands ran carefully up and down his hardening member.

He shifted uncomfortably again as she nimbly pulled down his zipper. His breathing coming hard as he couldn't believe this was happening. His girlfriend was going to handle his manhood in a public restaurant. His head rushed with the excitement of it and he pulled her closer to him.

He felt the air hitting his need as his girlfriend carefully took hold of his favorite body part. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and placed his napkin over his lap as she started moving her hand up and down his member. The feel of her warm hand on his hardness making his head spin with the joy of it. The thrill of this happening in with others so close by and the very real threat of being caught.

* * *

Slowly, slowly. Her strong hand and fingers pumped him up, and up. Her thumb rolling over his head making him lean back slightly and scowl. His breathing hard and ragged. She knew what she was doing. She had been his girlfriend, as well as his lover, for long enough to understand what he wanted. He had shown her what he liked and she had been an apt pupil in his teachings.

She could command him so easily. Her own body rushing with adrenaline over the power she had over him, the fear of others seeing them, and that they were doing such a thing in this public place.

She tried not to blush as she moved her hand slowly down. A smile pulling on her face as she heard a soft, appreciative groan and gasp coming from the associate. His body shifting as he wanted to giver more of him.

Slowly, slowly, her hand came back up again. Her thumb rubbing his head and then sank back down his shaft. Her poor boyfriend, no doubt out of his mind now, was trying desperately to act normal. His face seeming murderous as he tried to keep his upper half composed.

"Your dinner, Sir." The waiter barged in on their very privet moment. Mike snapped to attention and moved his Rachel's hand away from his member.

"The soup, Sir." The server said proudly as the associate looked ready to kill someone. Rachel smiled sweetly at the waiter and then chanced a look at her boyfriend who tried to look normal.

"Thank you." Mike said curtly.

"It is a special blend of spices mixed with our own-" The waiter started his prepared speech.

"_Thank you_." Mike barked at the server. His control hanging on by a thread.

The waiter looked affronted as Rachel smiled kindly at him. Her hands fold neatly on the table. The very picture of feminine innocence. The fussy server understood he had been dismissed and retreated from the couple.

"You are in so much trouble." Mike breathed out.

"This smells good." She said enthusiastically as she started eating ignoring Mike. Her boyfriend struggling to keep his composure as he searched for his own spoon.


	6. Chapter 6

It was torture. Mike was sure people could see the embarrassing condition that his girlfriend had put him in. She look perfectly presentable. The very picture of a woman as she delicately ate her soup and asked if he thought the rain would last all night.

Mike on the other hand was a near disaster. His need growing harder than he could control. He wisely kept his cloth napkin over his lap and tried to will his erection away. It was too hard and swollen. He couldn't zip his pants back up.

"Well, I hope it doesn't rain all night. It's scary to drive on the wet streets." Rachel said innocently frowning. As if she had no idea what she had done to him.

"Rachel. How the hell am I going to make it through dinner like this?" He growled. His face showing real worry as his soup laid untouched. He didn't want to eat, not now.

"Like what?" She asked pretending to be oblivious to the state she put him in.

"This!" Mike hissed. His hands returned to his erection. The cloth napkin keeping his need covered from view but he was almost rock hard.

"Oh that." She said as if she had forgotten something. She gave him a clever little smile. The paralegal was back and playing her tormenting games.

"Yes this! Your taking your panties off at the table. What are you trying to do to me?" Rachel whispered angrily.

"Well, they were uncomfortable." She said as if she had done something totally forgivable. "And the rest... well, I was a little bored."

Mike felt his erection jump slightly as she looked sweetly at him. The seductress playing with him as if she were a cat and he was the mouse.

"Well, how are we going to handle this?" He asked as her hand was back over his shaft again. Her eyes locked with his as she looked like she couldn't help herself. They were in a public place. Someone was sure to approach their table, the server perhaps, and see him in this condition. He would be lucky if they didn't call the police for this lustful behaviour.

But it was too exciting to have her stop. His sweet girlfriend was normally the very picture of sexual innocence. Now, what had taken possession of his girlfriend? A woman who would never be willing to do this in public. Who preferred he initiate all their couplings.

"I'm sorry, Mike." The seductress whispered as her teeth bit into her lip. Her eyes dancing like fireworks.

"No, you're not." Mike said spitefully as her hand moved the napkin aside and the contact of her flesh on his need was back.

"You're right, I'm not." She whispered with an evil little grin.

"When the waiter comes back, I'm asking for the check and then taking you home. Then we'll see how sorry you can be." He said leaning into her ear. She gave him that cat like smile again.

"I'd advise you not to stand up right now." Rachel whispered back.

She was right of course. His member was becoming more harder by the second. Her hand, pumping him lightly, didn't help. If he stood up, they would surely be given away as to what they had been doing in their secluded little booth, huddled so close together.

He took a deep breath and steeled his courage. It took every ounce of strength he had to pry her hand off his shaft. Covering his lap again and trying to regain his decorum.

"Tell me how your going to make me sorry." The seductress whispered in his ear. Her hands on the table and appearing cool and collected.

* * *

Mike's threat had intrigued her. She knew there was a dark side to her associate. That he was capable of not being a gentleman with her at times. She loved those moments with him. Wild images had gone though her mind at the idea of what Mike would do to her once they were home. The dark current that ran through him released and wanting. She pictured all the things Donna had talked about.

She separated her legs a little wider under the concealment of the table cloth. The air hitting her delicate folds as she let her mind play out scenarios of the associate ravishing her. How Mike would punish her severely.

"Rachel." He said swallowing hard.

She was feeling so reckless and unashamed that she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

She whispered all that she wanted him to do to her. She whispered promises of what she would do to him, what she wanted him and how she would only pretend to fight him before giving in. Allowing him to take her, over and over.

When she pulled away from the associate, she was proud to see the color had drained from his face and his gaze was almost cloudy. As if his mind had locked up and he needed a moment to process all of it.

* * *

Mike hadn't expected his girlfriend's hot breath in his ear.

'_Breath_.' He told himself as she pulled away from him. The smell of her delicious perfume reaching him and making his body even more hungry for her.

"Your dinner, Sir." A voice interrupted them.

Mike blinked and came back to reality. Their waiter had returned and presented them with their entrée. Amazing smells were rolling off the plate and Mike couldn't even appreciate it as his body raged with need for this evil creature that was in his girlfriend's body.

"Oh this looks wonderful." Rachel said sweetly to their server. Mike took a deep breath and tried to act normal. The napkin going back over his lap as he shifted slightly away from her.

"Will there be anything else?" The waiter asked as her refilled the wine glasses.

"Yes." Mike said curtly. Rachel looked at her boyfriend in surprise. No doubt thinking she had left him properly debilitated. Mike took a deep breath.

"I need some ice." The associate said calmly. Proud he had managed to control himself for now.

"Ice?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, just ice. No water." Mike said confidently.

"What are you doing?" Rachel whispered as soon as their waiter's back was turned.

"Foiling your plans." Mike hissed.


	7. Chapter 7

'_Honestly, how long does it take to get some ice?_' Mike thought as he started to eat his dinner.

The food was amazing and it distracted him momentarily. Rachel ate and watched the band playing. They ate in a heavy silence for a long time as Mike tried to will his enlarged need away. But the seductress at his side wasn't helping the cause. He would catch her sly smile or her eyes peeking at him through the heavy, smoky eye shadow. Teasing him all over again.

Finally, mercifully, the waiter brought a small dish of ice to them just as Mike was finishing his dinner.

'_Thank God_.' Mike thought happily.

"Will there be anything else?" The waiter asked them.

"Yes. I see you have a special kind of cake? The house specialty?" Rachel piped up happily.

"Oh yes madam, but it takes 20 minutes to prepare." He said with a nod.

"Oh, well that's fine. Were not going anywhere." She said giving her boyfriend a sinister smile.

Mike looked at her. He wanted to leave as soon as he was physically able. Not stay another half hour. The waiter nodded and left them.

"Well, it _is_ my birthday." She said sweetly as he gaped at her. She batted her big eyes innocently. "Oh, did I foil _your _plans?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice.

A scowl was back on the associate's face as he took her napkin and started to pile the ice cubes in it.

"What are you doing?" She asked. The paralegal's voice playing with him.

"You'll see." Mike said as her wrapped the napkin and applied the now cold compress to his erection. The effect was immediate and uncomfortable. He shifted as he could feel his member lose it's ridged hardness under the shock of the cold ice.

"Mike." Rachel said trying to move the ice pack off.

"I can't exactly do what I want to do to get rid of this." He growled at her. Throwing her hand off.

"There are other ways." She whispered back. Her face enticingly beautiful in the makeup he wasn't used to seeing on her.

He glared at her. He could feel a sweat breaking out as his mind flooded with lustful ideas of how they could sneak away. His heart hammering in his chest as he swallowed hard.

"Coat check room?" Her whispered pulling close to her. The seductress' hand moving the ice away.

The lights in the restaurant suddenly dimmed and a singer took the stage. Mike hadn't paid attention to the band or anything else that was happening around them until the restaurant was darkened. The only light around them was the small candle like lamp that sat on their table enough for them to see their plates and each other.

He felt her move away from him and before he could turn back to her, he realized she had slid under the table. Her movement's so quick in the darkness he had almost missed it.

"What are you doing?" He whispered as all the other people in the restaurant were focused on the stage and the singer.

As the singer started her beautiful opera, the associate caught his breath. The paralegal's hands were on his thighs, his pants. Stoking his member from her hiding place under the table. No one could see her with the table cloth concealing her body.

He gasped at her warm breath on his head. Her tongue licking it as her hands stroked him in a way she knew he liked.

"Rach-" He croaked as the singer's voice carried throughout the restaurant. He shifted as he felt her warm mouth take him in. His erection growing harder and he tried to act normal in case anyone saw him. A man sitting alone at a secluded booth. A man who looked uncomfortable and anxious.

He felt her mouth suck him then. Felt her wet lips pull and abuse him as he gasped at the roughness of it.

"Gentle, be gentle." He whispered to her as she sucked him harder. He would have loved to see her face as she took possession of him. Instead, he was forced to pretend great interest in the singer as he felt his gratification rise higher and higher with the music. He kept his hands on the table and his face an angry scowl as her mouth worked up and down his shaft in a way he never would have expected from his girlfriend.

He shifted as he felt his completion was close. Felt it was coming dangerously near. It would be the height of bad manners to not warn her, not protect her. Her mouth wild now on his erection. Sucking him harder as his manhood stood rock hard under the table.

"Rachel." He panted as he handed her the napkin. He felt her take it from her hiding place at his feet and continued her assault. Her small, warm hands working him mercilessly.

He wanted to shout out his release as the singer was finishing her song. The last high note was beautiful, but even more so because his body climaxed with the song. He could feel Rachel keep the napkin close to his member as he came hard. His body relaxing back into his seat. Totally satiated and happy to have lost the war with the seductress.

"Baby. Hurry, come back up." He whispered as the audience applauded loudly. The lights would go up soon and they would be caught. His member was softening rapidly at his completion and thankfully he would be able to compose himself.

He barely saw her slide back up from under the table. The darkness hiding the paralegal well. She seated herself by his side comfortably and was back to innocently sipping her drink as she tucked the now spoiled napkin into his jacket with her panties.

"Very good entertainment they have here." She said casually as the house lights were turned up again. Mike wanted to roll his eyes at her.

"Yes." He said grateful he could finally put himself back in his pants and no longer had to hide that damned erection. "_Very_ entertaining."


	8. Chapter 8

"What's gotten into you?" He whispered as another act took the stage. The lights in the restaurant coming up as waiters descended onto the dinning area again.

"What do you mean?" She asked in an overly innocent voice. Her eyes wide with false denial.

"You know what I mean." Mike said in a low growl.

'_My, how easy it is to manipulate him._' She thought as she gave the tormented associate her most virtuous smile.

"You not mad, are you?" She said in a voice dripping with a sugary sweetness.

"Rachel." He breathed as his warm lips were on her bare shoulder. Kissing a trail upwards till they reached her neck and lips.

She was seized with a triumphant victory. She had never really seduced anyone and the whole thing made her feel especially powerful and beautiful. Her sex was electric and she wished that her boyfriend's hands were on her. Abusing her desire like she had abused his need. The fact she didn't have the protective barrier of her panties, or hair, was driving her crazy.

"Let's forget the cake." He whispered as he surfaced for air.

"No. It's my birthday. I want my cake." She said sternly.

"Rachel. I want _you_." He whispered as his hand went to her thigh.

How she wanted him to dip his hand under her dress and caress her. He knew how. His hands knew how to massage and roam over her heated dampness in a way that would make his claim unnecessary for her release.

"You just _had_ me." She said sweetly.

"_Rachel_." Mike growled menacingly. His face angry and dangerous.

"Your cake, Madam." The waiter barged in on them. Presenting her with a magnificent chocolate affair complete with caramel and strawberries.

"Oh, this looks wonderful." She sang out.

"We can go ahead and take the check." Mike snapped at the poor, clueless man.

"Maybe a box to-go as well." He added shifting uncomfortably.

"So soon?" She asked looking at his groin. Her question not meaning that they would be leaving the restaurant so soon, but about how quickly the associate's' lust had rebounded.

"Yes." Mike said dryly. "So soon."

"Right away, Sir." The waiter said worriedly.

"You need to leave our waiter a nice tip." Rachel said starting in on the chocolate cake that melted in her mouth. "You've been so mean to him."

"That's not my fault." Mike said as his girlfriend playfully fed him some of her cake.

"Very good." He said soberly as she kissed away the caramel that had dripped on his chin.

* * *

He had to admit that the dessert was very good. The paralegal slowly savoring each bite. Her colored lips seeming to suck on the red strawberries.

"Rachel." He said breathlessly as he felt his need jump.

"We need to go home." He said breathing hard. He wanted her. He had never wanted her more. He wanted to ravish this woman who oddly resembled his girlfriend. He wanted to take her to his bed and do things to her he would never dream of doing to the sweet creature.

* * *

Rachel was trying to enjoy her cake. Trying to not pay attention to the fact her boyfriend's hand was on her thigh. She wished his hand would venture her under her dress and as the lights started to dim she saw her chance.

The opera singer was back, starting a long aria. Mike saw the paralegal give him a needful look from behind her smoky eyes. She was sipping her wine as her hand went over his. Pulling it under her dress.

He knew exactly what she wanted him to do. The look on her face was pleading and wanting. He denied her nothing, in all things, and refused to allow her to suffer the way she had made him suffer all evening.

Her bare sex was hot and damp as his fingers reached it. Her legs spreading as they remained fixed and composed to an outsider. Their eyes locked on the singer as Rachel leaned back and allowed him to stroke her desire.

She moaned softly as the singer hit a high note. Her body moving in time with his hand as he made sure to rub and caress her sex bud. Loving how it was his turn to control her.

"You have to be quite." He whispered protectively into her ear. He was loving the fact she looked so tormented and in such blissful agony.

She could only nod as she felt her boyfriend's powerful hands move over her sex. How she loved the way they possessed her like this. Controlling her like a puppet as all she could do was accept it and try not to draw attention to themselves.

What she wanted, was to scream out her pleasure as Mike's thumb rubbed ruthlessly over her clitoris making her body spasm.

"Mike." She panted as she spread her legs wider.

"You are in so much trouble when we get home." He said in a whispered growl. His voice animal like as he pretended all his focus was on the singer.

"I won't make it." She whimpered as her hands wrapped around his arm. She could feel the sinewy of his arms working on her wetness as she felt her climax was coming.

"You have to be quite." He whispered to her. His voice concerned and caring as his hands were forceful and unforgiving.

She was panting as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Looking like she was moved only by the music.

"God, I love you." She said in a small frightened voice.

"I love you to." He panted back at her. "But you have this coming." He said.

With the casual flick of the wrist, he sent her sex into a jolting quiver that vibrated through her entire her body. She wanted to scream as she forgot to breath. Her grip on his arm tightening hard enough to rip his jacket.

"Quite." He whispered to her as the singer was drawing out her last notes. Perfectly syncing with the paralegal's orgasm.

She felt herself coming down from the reckless heights as her husband was kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked as her head cleared. His voice was now the kindness she expected from her boyfriend. The man she loved.

"Yes." She croaked blinking back tears.

"It's alright." He said dabbing the tears away from her eyes. An outsider thinking she was moved by the opera singer alone.

The waiter mercifully brought them their check and the associate made sure he and his lady were presentable before making their way out of the restaurant. Leaving a large tip for the poor waiter who was no doubt sure the gentleman was angry at him and not the beautiful woman by his side.

His girlfriend looked a little like a new-born fawn on unsteady legs as she tried to walk. Her boyfriend looking uncomfortable as he tried get back to the car without anyone noticing his need wanting to be liberated from his tux.

He shook his head as they reached the valet and thought of one thing only.

'_This is going to be a long drive home_.'


	9. Chapter 9

"How long is it going to be?" Mike growled to the car attendant.

"The rain, it's harder to get to the cars right now." He explained. Cowering away from the angry man who was scowling at everything.

"It might be a while, Mike." Rachel said gently as they waited in the lobby of the restaurant with over a dozen other people, anxious to leave. The pretty lady running a hand over his shoulder as he shifted slightly.

He still wanted her. She looked impossibly beautiful in the lobby under the soft lighting of chandeliers and richly colored wall paper. He let out a deep, frustrated sigh.

"They need to get our car out." He said resting his large hands on her hips, pulling her body close to his. He didn't like the other men in the lobby seeing her. He kept his hands around her because he wanted to show that she belonged to him.

The paralegal smiled up at him. She looked amazing in her own right, but compared to the frumpy women around them, she looked like some kind of dark goddess.

"You can't wait?" She whispered sweetly in his ear. Her hot breath tickling him and drawing his attention.

"Not really." He whispered back under the disguise of kissing her. She smiled wickedly up at him.

"Oh, poor thing." She said running a hand discreetly down his pants. Her fingers dragging menacingly over the hardness he was keeping hidden. The associate stiffened worriedly and unfolded his jacket to conceal her evil hand.

"We are not starting that again." He growled looking at her with eyes that burned with warning.

"I think we are." She said in a mocking voice. Her eyes teasing and her hand tormenting.

"Rachel." He said sternly as her lips curled into a smile. She leaned closer to him. Those lips tasting his.

"There's no place for us to go." He said softly. He could feel himself break a little. He wanted to take her, wanted desperately push her to a wall and impale her while they were both still standing. Making her legs tremble with the force of their coupling.

He wanted to be brutal with her. This women who was not his girlfriend. He found himself enjoying the idea of the paralegal as "The Other Woman". Her heavy makeup, smooth hair and revealing dress made the illusion easy to believe.

"So much trouble when we get home." He said hoarsely as he grabbed her wrist and forced her hand away.

"Promises." The paralegal teased pulling away from him. Her small, beautiful body sliding out of his grasp and into the crowd.

Mike, uncomfortable and filled with a wanton rage was afraid to move after her. His current state would surely be revealed if he bumped into someone. The crowd was getting thicker and the complaints about the slow moving cars growing louder as the rain beat a steady, drum like rhythm, over the restaurant.

Mike saw his lady vanish into the thickening crowd and he followed.

* * *

Rachel felt alive. Her body feeling strangely energized and youthful as she slipped into a crowd of older women, knowing the associate was giving chase. She smothered a smile as she searched for a hiding place.

The coat check room would have been good, except that it was busy now with people retrieving their things. The bathrooms were likewise busy. She finally saw it, and smiled. A perfect hiding place.

Mike had lost the paralegal in the crowded lobby. It was a large, old fashioned lobby with a coat check room and bar for those who had to wait to be seated. Several people were waiting at the bar as the drivers were so slow tonight. All of them complaining loudly that this long wait was unacceptable.

'_She must have gone to the bathroom._' Mike thought. He was oddly disappointed. He had hoped this chase would lead him to a secretive place where he could be lost to her. He sighed and rearranged his jacket to conceal himself.

A sudden flash of red and smoky eyes caught his attention. Mike gasped to see the paralegal peeking out of a small storage closet behind the bar, waving to him.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Mike whispered at her as she shut the door after him and he quickly moved a crate of Merlot in front of it.

"You wanted a place more privet." She said teasingly.

"I think we both know I was talking about _home_." He said pulling his woman into his arms.

"That's boring." She said and tried to suppress a giggle as his lips were on her neck. She felt reckless and a little afraid as her boyfriend's hands were wandering down her back and cupping her bottom.

"We should have just stayed home." He said pushing her up against a wall. The wine on the shelves making a clinking noise as her body hit them.

She bit her lip as she felt her boyfriend's strong hand journey down her thigh and pick her leg up. Throwing it over his hip.

"I wanted to make love in our bed." He said in a heated whisper as her blood felt hot and reckless as she looked at Mike's angry face. He shook his head as his fingers started probing her wetness.

"But I would never_ make love_ to a woman like you." He whispered as his lips nipped her neck and went to her breasts.

"I only make love to my _girlfriend_." He added as his other hand pulled down her dress strap and exposed her breast.

"Mike!" She hissed as the solitary leg that kept her up trembled with his lips on her nipple and his finger's inside her. His free hand went to her mouth then.

"I told you to be _quite_." He growled. His mouth temporarily leaving her nipple as she kept her leg wrapped around his waist.

She met his gaze unflinchingly as her boyfriend penetrated her with his fingers and his other hand covered her mouth. She was suddenly seized by some kind of fearless animal. One who would bite back.

* * *

Mike jumped and pulled his hand away as the seductress was laughing at him. Her eyes alight with mischief.

"You bit me!" He hissed as he looked at his hand for bite marks. His heart racing at the shock of her teeth biting down on his unsuspecting flesh.

"Only a little." She said sweetly. Her eyes wide and innocent looking.

"You'll pay for that." He growled as his erection demanded attention. Her little bite had caused the blood to race hard in him. His need painful and so close to taking her.

He should have held her down. Instead, as he went to unzip his pants, she escaped. Her hands pulling up her dress, covering her errant breast and moving away from him.

"Come here." He growled feeling his need was heated and ready to take her.

"Mike, surely they have brought the car around by now." She said sweetly as she moved the crate of wine aside with her foot and vanished through the little door.


	10. Chapter 10

The teasing paralegal had escaped back into the crowded lobby. Mike took a few deep breaths and walked out of the storage closet. His girlfriend was waiting for him. Her ruby colored wrap securely covering her bare shoulders. Her dress covering the breast he longed to put his lips to again. She looked perfect as he walked slowly to her.

"I think our car is ready." She said sweetly.

* * *

The rain was still storming down, but they were protected by an awning and didn't get wet as the apologetic attendant opened the driver's door and his partner opened Rachel's.

Mike slipped the man a tip and tried to maneuver into the driver's seat without hurting himself.

"Would you like me to drive?" She asked as soon as they were alone in the car. Mike put the car in drive and pulled out into the rain. She had to smile at him. He was so handsome when he was mad.

"I'm fine." He said darkly as he drove easily.

"I had a really nice time tonight." She said in her sugary sweet voice.

"That's good." He said tonelessly. She pretended to yawn.

"I'm _really_ tired. I was thinking we could just go to sleep when we get to my place."

"I'm sorry you're tired. But we both know that were not going to sleep tonight." He said coldly.

She leaned back in her seat. Her body was small and it was easy to feel tiny in the big, luxury car. She angled her frame into the corner and slipped off her shoes. Her feet running dangerously up his knee, his thigh and reaching his hardness. Her toes and feet running over his need as Mike's hand closed over her delicate pad but couldn't bare to pry it off.

"My, my. You have a little problem don't you?" She said teasingly as her poor boyfriend stiffened uncomfortably. She smiled at how much power she had over him. Her feet moving over the hardness as they sat innocently in their car.

"If you don't want me to pull this car over, you better stop." He said hoarsely. His throat bobbing as he swallowed hard.

"Oh, and what are you going to do?" She said mockingly.

* * *

He risked taking his eyes off traffic to look at looked like an angel in the corner of the passenger seat. His mind flooded with all the things he wanted to do just now. A simple spanking being the most innocent.

"Rachel... We're going to be there in a little while. I need you to behave yourself." He said in a broken voice.

"Alright." She said brightly taking her feet off his groin and straightening back up primly in her seat.

* * *

The building had a sunken parking garage which the associate was grateful for.

"Rachel." Mike growled as he stalked after the dark paralegal. She cast him an amused, teasing smile as she kept slightly ahead of him. Forcing him to give chase.

They reached the elevator that would take them to Rachel's apartment, and were mercifully alone.

"I _did_ have a really nice time tonight." Rachel said taking off her shoes. The high heels she always wore around Mike hurting her feet. He turned to her. For just a moment, he was her loving boyfriend again. A man who cared for her above all others.

"I'm glad." He said. Once the associate had unlocked the front door, his hands were on the paralegal.

"I have to change!" She giggled in delight.

"No, you're good the way you are." He hissed in her ear as his hands roamed up her dress. Ready to tear the fabric off her body. He loved this dress, but never wanted to see her wear it again.

"Mike." Rachel said forcefully pulling away.

"I got something special for tonight." She whispered as he almost chased her into their bedroom.

"Something more special? Is this your birthday or mine?" Mike said.

* * *

In the large closet, Rachel changed into the sheer slip Donna insist she get. Rachel had thought to only wear it with the nude bra and panties but the evening's activities had made her so bold, she decided she looked better without them. The slip let ever curve, every hue and secret of her body show. She examined herself in the large floor to ceiling mirror. It was only slightly better than arriving to her boyfriend naked.

Mike was quick to undress. He ruthlessly shed his cuff-links and adornments of his tuxedo. He had been frustrated all night and he wanted this woman in his bed, now.

"Rachel!" He barked as he callously tossed his jacket on a nearby chair. He kicked his shoes off and started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Whats wrong, Mike?" Came a voice as the paralegal appeared from the closet.

She looked amazing. The black slip was see through and only pretended to cover her. He could see everything and he delighted in the vision.

"Hello." He said letting out a long breath. His need roaring at the sight of her.

Her dark hair was still pressed straight, but it was down and around her shoulders. Her makeup, still pristine and dark. Making her look like a strange, beautiful lover and not his girlfriend.

"Come here." Mike said weakly. His voice failing him.

As she smiled a triumphant smile as moved towards him. A shine came from her left hand. The light catching on her ring and bracelet she always wore.

"Wait." He growled. Rachel stopped. Suddenly worried as he looked angry.

"Take off the bracelet." He said harshly.

Rachel looked at her heavy silver bangle bracelet that Mike had given her.

"Why?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't want you wearing my girlfriend's jewellery." He growled.


	11. Chapter 11

_**So this is the Chapter were things get really extreme, well for Mike :D  
Next Chapter is the last one :(  
Anyway if you have any suggestions for a story I should write the PM me or message me :P I wont bite...a lot ;)  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

Rachel looked at her boyfriend worriedly. Heart heart racing wildly in her chest as the associate advanced on her.

"My girlfriend. Would never have acted like you did at dinner." He said angrily. She felt afraid somehow as he came closer to her. A fear that her behavior had made him mad at her in a way that he couldn't forgive.

His strong arms were around her then, his lips claiming hers in a fierce kiss that she was powerless to fight. A kiss, not of a caring boyfriend, but of a passionate lover who only wanted carnal things from her.

"I want to do things to you now, I can't do to my girlfriend." He huffed before pulling her to their bed. The paralegal was quick to shed her jewelry as the associate easily laid her body on the bed.

"You're not mad?" She cooed up at him.

"I'm furious." He grinned back at her as her hands went to unfastening his shirt and pants.

He dipped his lips back into her flesh as she undressed him. Her hips bucking up to him and her enchanting body moving with her own desire that made his body respond. She had never been like this with him before. Her hands taking charge of his clothing and removing them. A wild nymph who could only be controlled and tamed by male savagery.

"Lay back down." He whispered as she freed his raging need. The cool air hitting his hardness and he felt he was dangerously close to falling off a very high cliff.

"No." The paralegal said stubbornly.

"I said lay down." The associate said angrily. He was ready to hold the dark angel down and take her.

"I want to be on top." She said sweetly. Mike stopped breathing as he felt his mind lock. His beloved was never seemed to like that position. He then simply nodded as she felt her blood race with her bold statement. She wanted to posses him, control him. She wanted to see him looking at her body as if she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She rolled away from him as she pulled him free of the remnants of clothing. His raging need hard and angry as it stood ready for her.

"Leave the slip on." He whispered as his eyes drank her in.

She smiled wickedly down at her lover as his hands caressed up her hips. Her own hands going to her desire and pleased to find she was wet and able to take him.

She felt powerful and strong as her legs straddled him. Her lover's erection was hard and unforgiving and her passage was delicate and timid about being violated by such a destructive weapon.

"Come here." He breathed wanting her to lean down and kiss him. She smiled and shook her head.

"You can kiss your girlfriend." She teased as her hands went to his aggravated need and wrapped her fingers around it. The associate breathing hard as he was now under her control. His body helpless to what she decided to do to him.

Carefully, so carefully, she inched his enlarged shaft into her passage. Despite her advanced lubrication, he was still too large and rock like for her to fit comfortably, and had to be taken in slowly.

"Rachel." He panted as his hands gripped the flesh of her hips hard.

She felt gravity pull her small body down on him. His shaft fully penetrating her until she couldn't take any more, stopping before she reached the hilt of his maleness.

She was breathing hard as the warmth of his need flooded her. Her desire alive with the sensation of him inside her. His penetration total and satisfying.

* * *

They were both breathing hard for several seconds as Mike watched his need disappear with in her. He loved to watch himself enter her. Loved the feel of how tight, warm and wet her passage was. The look on her face as he claimed her, a look that was mixed with fear, worry and elation. Her eyes fluttering slightly as her sex rewarding her with pleasure as her lover full penetrated her.

His hand dug into her hips as she sat straddled on his lap. Her leg curled under her as he had a glorious view of her body. His own privet show.

"Are you alright?" He breathed. Concern for the paralegal. She smiled softly as she started to wiggle her hips. Enjoying the feel of him inside her. Her breasts jerking slightly as she was the one taking him.

"Good girl." He whispered as he lay back in the bed and allowed the dark beauty to have him. Her body still clothed in the see through slip that hid nothing from him.

He watched as she wiggled and rode him gently. Her body responding to him with each little movement. Causing small gasps to flee her lips as he felt her sex quicken around him.

She leaned down suddenly an her lips were on his. The feel of the lacy, black slip touching his heated skin as he pushed himself into a rhythm. Making her body move up and down with him.

* * *

"Mike." She whimpered as she felt her body spasm around him. Her sex was in overdrive and it was too soon in their coupling for her to climax. She felt his hands tighten around her hips and he bucked up harder as she screamed out a small released. Her sex contracting around him as the feel of his need inside her drove her over the edge. Her own body weight on her sex pulling her faster to release.

She barely registered that he had rolled her under him, her body resting passively in their bed. That his hands had pulled the slip down and his lips were barbarically sucking her nipples.

She gasped at the sharp contact to sensitive flesh. Her lover's advances merciless and unwilling to be deterred. The mating instinct too strong.

"Mike!" She panted as her hands went to his back. Her sex spiraling out of control as he drove himself into her. Her orgasm rising back up like a rouge wave.

She hadn't realized she had tore at his back as he ground his hips fiercely into her. His need taking her ruthlessly as all she could do was hold on and try to keep her mind together. Her body spinning apart from the elation and release he was forcing her to feel.

She allowed him to move her body with each, unforgiving thrust as he rode her. Her slip torn and unless under her lover's savagery.

She screamed as another orgasm ripped through her as she could do nothing to stop it. Her legs spread and wrapped around him as he forced her to climax. Her body unable to control itself as she felt his lips on her neck and ears. His hands on their headboard as he used it to force himself deeper.

* * *

He finally came to her whimpered panting that had driven him over the edge. He was shocked that he had held out for as long as he did. His member had never felt so hard and brutal.

"Rachel." He panted as he vaguely realized his body was sweating and he was drained of energy.

"Baby, are you alright?" He asked as she looked to be sleeping. Her beautiful face tired and worn out.

"Rachel?" He asked again shaking her gently. The caring boyfriend lovely eyes snapped open and she smiled up at him.


	12. Chapter 12

**_I promised everyone a last chapter so here is it!_**

**_This has been my most successful story so far on FanFiction! You lot are the best! :D_**

**_Be sure to check out my dark fic The Game where it's like really dark like I'll screw you over dark._**

**_Anyway if you have any suggestions for a future fanfic then comment below!_**

**_Enjoy my darlings! :D_**

* * *

They had slept for a few hours before hunger roused the associate awake.

"We already had a nice dinner." Rachel said as her boyfriend shifted out of bed.

"Didn't enjoy the food." Mike said with a little smile as he kissed her before escaping to the kitchen. "I was a little distracted." He seemed happy and boyish all of the sudden. A state she almost never saw him in. She smiled to herself.

* * *

As her boyfriend vanished to fix himself something to eat, Rachel left their bed to take a shower. Her body felt oddly loose and limber. Added to that, a certain soreness. She had to blush at that idea. Maybe she had over done it with her poor Mikey. Driven him over the edge with crazed wanting. She could never let him know he had hurt her. She knew him well enough to know he would be upset if he thought he had harmed her.

She relaxed under the hot spray of warm water and washed away the stiff hair spray of the salon and her makeup. Loving how her breasts were still sensitive to the sharp, hot water falling on her.

She changed into a pair of pink pajamas Mike had bought for her. The kind he always like to see her come to bed in. They weren't sexy, covering her whole body with pink, candy colored stripes and she wondered why he liked her to wear them so much. The air was drying her hair so that it curled in the nice waves she knew he liked as she scrubbed off the last of the make up and sprayed her normal lavender scented body spray over her.

She went back into their room and changed their bedding. She slipped on her bracelet and ring as Mike came into the room, dressed only in pajama bottoms.

"There's my beautiful Rachey." He said kissing her sweetly. His arms wrapping around her body. "I've missed you."

She smiled as she knew he appreciated her cute, pink pajamas and her face free of makeup.

"Nice to be missed." She giggled as he kissed her wolfishly on the neck before abandoning her for his own shower.

She gasped when she saw it. Long, angry, red scratches on his back. Marring his perfect flesh.

"Mike!" She cried as she rushed to him. A hand going to inspect the wounds on his back. He was still smiling.

"How bad is it?" He asked with a pleased, self satisfied grin.

"It's awful!" She said. Her eyes welling up with tears as she felt ashamed of herself. "Mike, I'm so sorry! I didn't know I was doing it!"

"Don't be sorry." He laughed as he stood a little straighter. Proud of himself. "My back is proof I did it right." He said before leaving her open mouthed and blushing hard.

"Owe!" Mike snapped at her as she dabbed the deepest scratch on his back with rubbing alcohol. He was seated at her dressing table as she doctored the gashes she had inflicted on him.

"We have to clean it." She said in her best 'mother-knows-best' voice.

"Yes mother." Mike said.

"Don't you yes mother me. I'm doing what's best for you right now Mikey."

"What you did last night was the best thing you've ever done with me." Mike said turning around.

"Really?" Rachel said smiling.

"Of course. You made me starve all day so I could take you dinner when I was-Ow It stings." He hisses as she cleaned the other scratches.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"Ouch!" He laughed and she was annoyed that he was so pleased with himself.

"Did you have a good birthday?" He asked as they drove in silence for a while.

"Yes." She said happily. "I'm glad Donna talked me into getting the waxing and trashy lingerie."

"Donna?" Mike almost growled. He was still mad at the red headed woman. Rachel smiled.

"She was the one who suggested the panty trick." She told him. Her fingers going to his ear. A favorite move of the paralegal.

"Oh." Mike said. His eyebrows rising as his memory went back to their time in the restaurant. His face turned a slight red as his loathing of the spider woman eased.

"Well, I'm glad you had a nice birthday, but it puts me in a bad situation." He added.

"How so?" She asked as her fingers played over his ear again. Distracting him.

"Well." He said trying to move her hand off his ear. The seductress coming back. "What am I going to get you next year?"

"Oh, I already know what I want." She said with a happy smile.

He turned to his girlfriend in surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"A baby." She said with a shy smile. Mike paused looking at her before he fainted on the floor.


End file.
